Vita vel Mors Mortis
by Harry-Draco-Freak
Summary: What happens when Harry is given a chance to right all the wrongs in his life? Can the little black book save him from everything including and unexpected love?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter. I do not get paid for what I write on here. All that goes to you know who. But what I do own is the story line and the plot. But I would like to give credit where credit is due. The idea for this story came from CrimsonRose18.**

Chapter 1 Parvus Minor Minimus Niger Libri

The brewing storm outside left the golden trio with an unease that could only signal trouble in making. Per-usual Hermione had her nose thrust deeply into a largely bound book that the other two could only guess had something to do with school work. Ron and Harry however were playing exploding snap. They didn't believe in doing anything that resembled school work unless it was required.

"Best three out of four?" Ron said looking hopeful. He really hated to lose especially to his best friend who always won everything, but it looked like it wasn't going to happen this time. The only game that he and Harry had ever played where he won was chess, and he was damn good at it.

"No. I am really not in the mood to play another game. I have a lot of things on my mind right now." Harry said shaking his head as he sat down on his bed.

" You know if you stuck your nose in a good book like me you won't find the worries of the world plaguing your mind." Hermione said never looking up from her book.

" Only you would think ,that spending all day everyday in a book, would be helpful to ones mental state." Ron said rolling his eyes at the girl that was lying on his bed.

" With the way you are talking, Hermione, makes it seem as if you don't care about the upcoming war." Harry said as he laid back on the bed.

" Now you know that is not true at all Harry and it hurts my feelings that you would say something like that to me." Hermione said finally digging her nose out of the book that had held her attention since they arrived at the Weasley's .

" Well it hurts my feelings when you basically tell me that I should be reading a book instead of figuring out how to defeat Voldemort."

" That isn't what I meant by what I said. What I meant was maybe you will find the solution to your problem in a book." Hermione said as she got up and walked towards her trunk.

" What are you talking about 'Mione?" Ron said as he perked up.

" This is what I am talking about." she said as she pulled out an old tattered leather bound book that very closely resembled Tom Riddle's diary that they had come across in their second year. She tossed it to Harry.

" What is it?" he said as he turned it over in his hands.

" That my dear Harry is the rarest potions book ever in existence. That is the _Parvus Minor Minimus Niger Libri Vita vel Mors Mortis Venenum. _Roughly translated it means Little Black Book of Life or Death Potions. It was written by Merlin himself. Now don't go asking where I got it cause I am not going to tell you. One of the conditions of me keeping the book was to ensure that I would tell no one of who I got it from. Every potions master would die to get their hands on that book. It is worth a fortune and it holds the knowledge to help you defeat Voldemort." Hermione said in a matter of fact tone of voice.

" How will this help us?" Ron said taking the book from his best friend.

" Well there is a potion in there that enables the drinker to go back into time, at any point in time. But the only thing about it is that there will be no way of that person ever getting back to their original time. The potion is only made for a person to back in time not move them forward. So you must think long and hard before you make a rash decision. If you choose to go through with there is a great chance of saving your parents and it will give you more time to train in order to defeat Voldemort. But then again if you do go you will leave everything you know behind. You will be leaving us behind, but the good you will be able to do will out weigh leaving your friends behind." Hermione said with seriousness.

" Hermione how you suggest him to leave everything he knows behind?" Ron said evident rage written all over his face. He was the same shade of red that his hair was.

" Ron this will be his only chance of him saving his parents and even his god father from dieing. He can save so many people. I think that that more than out weighs him being here just because we don't want him to leave." Hermione said as she narrowed her eyes at her red haired friend.

" Ron! No. Hermione is right. This is the perfect chance for me to be able to do what I need to do to get rid of him. And I will be able to save a few lives while I am at it. I will still be born and I am sure that I will still be your friend. I will never forget you and Hermione. Never." Harry said before Ron could say another word. That shut him up but for only a second.

" But Harry..." Ron didn't know what to say.

" How soon can you brew it?" Harry said to Hermione.

" Well considering the fact that I had the book for a little bit. I already gathered the ingredients just in case you were wanting to go through with it. So it will only take me about a day to get it done. It is a fairly simple spell when done correctly."

" How did you know that I was going to say yes to the potion?" Harry said looking at the girl on the other bed.

" I didn't I was just preparing, just in case if you said yes. No the only thing that you have to do when you drink the potion is to think about what time you want to go back to. You can't think about nothing else but that time cause it can splice you through different times." Hermione said.

" That's it?" Ron said raising his eyebrows to Harry as if to say are you sure you want to go through with this.

" Hey 'Mione is there any way of taking items back in time with you?" Harry said.

" Yes. Anything that you have on you at the time of drinking the potion goes back with you."

" Good cause I am going to get one of those endless trunks, and I am going to have the goblins put all of my money from the potter vault into it. Cause if I go back without money it will be a little hard on me. I can put in there anything that I need. To make it appear that I have family in that time."

" That is a good idea Harry. And you can shrink the trunk to make it fit into your pocket." Hermione said smiling as a million and one ideas found their way into her head.

Sorry so short everyone I was hoping to have this chapter a little longer seeing as how it is the first chapter, but it didn't work out the way that I wanted it to. I just hope that everyone likes where this story is going. I would like to give thanks to **CrimsonRose18 **for letting me adopt her story. I plan to make her proud of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anything in reference to him.**

Chapter 2 Minor Trip Back in Time

Harry woke to a feeling of urgency. He knew that he had a lot of things to get together in such a short amount of time. He wasn't surprised about the time that he woke up. He pretty much knew that he was going to be running late today due to the fact that he had stayed up all night coming up with a list of things that he was going to need for his trip and how he was going to go about getting it. Never the less he got up and quickly got ready before he headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, where he was sure his two best friends were.

"Sorry I'm late guys. I spent the whole night trying to figure out what I was going to need." He said as he handed Hermione the paper before he plated eggs, bacon and toast.

_1. Identity papers consisting of the following:_

_ Birth certificate_

_ Hospital records_

_ Some sort of familial history_

_ School record_

_2. 80% of the contents of my vaults includes:_

_ Money_

_ Artifacts_

_ Furniture_

_ Books_

_ etc._

"Um Harry? Why only eighty percent? Why not all?" Hermione asked still looking at the paper.

" Because Hermione I don't want to leave you and Ron with nothing. I was planning on taking that twenty percent and putting it into a bank account for you two to share." Harry said as he looked at his friends.

" Harry you don't have to do that." Ron said turning to his best friend.

" I know, but I want to." He said obvious surprise written all over his face. He expected Hermione to be the first to decline his offer.

" Harry we can't take it." Ron said defiantly.

" I am not doing it out of pity. I am doing it as a way for you two to remember me by. I want you to be taken care of when I am gone. I don't want to worry about what you need or want. It's the least I could do for you two being the greatest best friends of all time." He said trying not to let them see the tears forming in his eyes.

"Alright," Hermione said pausing," now how are you going to get to Gringotts to get all of this done?"

" I figured it all out last night." he said grinning." Hermione you still have that time turner that Dumbledore gave you right?"

" Merlin's beard!" She shouted as she jumped up. Earning her a couple of dis-concerned looks from the teaching staff.

" Shh!" Harry said pulling her back down." I can go back two days, sneak to Gringotts, get them to get everything done for me, and then have them send the shrunken trunk to me in the post for today."

" Harry you are brilliant. You really are. It would have taken me ages to figure all that out. And I am supposed to be the brightest witch of my age." she said giggling.

" You still are and don't let anyone tell you differently." he said hugging her.

" You know Potter the rest of the school could use a lot of discretion of PDA with your little Mudblood." Malfoy said as he walked by.

"you know Malfoy we could really use a paper bag right now to cover your ugly face." Harry said not looking up. He was trying hard not to burst out laughing

" Why you..."

" Mr. Malfoy is there a reason as to why you are at the Gryffindor table and not your own." Professor Snape said as he walked up behind the chosen of his many young charges.

" No professor. I was leaving to go to the library." he said sneering at the three at the table.

" Might I suggest you get to it then instead of dwaddling in the middle of the isle." Snape said to the young boy.

" Yes professor." Malfoy said before slinking off through the Great Hall doors.

" Mr. potter I really wish you wouldn't antagonize your classmates." Snape said before heading back to the teachers table.

" Wow that was unexpected. Snape actually being nice." Ron said sarcastically.

"Ron quit fooling around." Hermione said as she took a bite of her toast.

" What! I was just stating what everyone else was thinking." he said grinning behind his mouth full of eggs.

" So what do you think?" Harry said looking between his two best friends.

" It's brilliant. And its going to work. No one will ever know." Hermione said with a twinkle in her eye that could have rivaled Dumbledore.

" Alright lets get going. We have a long day ahead of us. When I am gone you will be brewing the potion while I will be going back to get everything situated with Gringotts." Harry said getting up.

" What am i supposed to do while you two are busy doing that?" Ron said as he followed behind one of his best friends.

" Well you could study, do homework, take a nap. There are plenty of things that you could do while we are busy." she said from behind the two boys.

" Right!"

" Harry we will meet in the common rooms right at lunch. I figured that to be as good a time as any for you to get started on getting things together."

" Right. Lets get to class."

The next couple of hours proved to be uneventful. Nothing out of the ordinary happened. Even in potions Neville blew up his potion sending him to the infirmary like always. Harry sat in class counting down the time for when he would be meeting Hermione and Ron in the common room. He was anxious as the time was ticking closer and closer to the time. He kept running the plan over and over through his head. He would leave right before lunch. Giving him plenty of time to get things done before anyone figured out that he was gone. The professor released them for lunch giving them a twelve inch parchment on the Anapneo* charm and its importance. The three hurriedly made their way to their common room.

" Now Harry all you have to do is turn it four times and it will go back two days. When you go back you need to make your way to Hogsmeade and floo to Diagon Alley." Hermione said putting the chain around his neck." When you get done all you have to do is turn it four times in reverse to get back to this time."

Harry nodded his head as he turned the time turner four times. He watched as time quickly reversed itself.

Harry looked around as he slipped the time turner into the front of his robes. He took the hidden passage that he used in third year to get into Hogsmeade. He came out in the cellar of Honeydukes. Carefully making his way to the door, he looked to see if the coast was clear before he slipped out of the basement into the main lobby of the candy shop. He quickly walked out of the front door and down to The Hogs Head where he proceeded to walk in.

" Excuse me I was wondering if I could possibly use your floo.?" he said as he walked up to the counter.

" Sure it's right over there. Aren't you a little young to be out this way on your own?" the bartender asked.

" Oh no I have business at Gringotts to attend to. Something about a fluke in my accounts."

" Ahh."

Harry walked over to the massive fireplace and grabbed a hand full of the powder in the pot next to it. Stepping in he said Diagon Alley before he threw the powder at his feet.

Harry landed in what looked like Flourish and Blotts. He dusted himself off before walking out of the shop. He headed down the alley towards the massive wizarding bank that loomed ahead. He walked in and headed towards the massive counter that encompassed the whole lobby save for a break where a massive door stood leading down to the vaults.

" Yes?" said the goblin behind the counter not looking up from his work.

" Why hello Griphook." harry said smiling.

" Ahh Mr. Potter, what can I help you with today?" the older goblin said pulling down his glasses.

" Is there anyway that we can go to a private room so I may speak with you alone?" he said looking around.

" Yes right this way." the goblin said opening a passage behind the massive counter.

Harry stepped in and sat down at the table in the middle of the room.

" Now what did you want to speak to me about?"

" I need eighty percent of everything in my vaults in an endless shrinkable trunk." Harry said bluntly.

" And may I ask as to why?" the goblin said as he folded his hands on the table.

" Because I will be going back in time to defeat Voldimorte, and I didn't want to just show up with nothing, and not have a way to support myself."

" Ah yes. Well then. I have to prove your heritage. And then I will begin the task of emptying your vaults."

Harry nodded his head.

The goblin pulled out apiece of blank parchment and laid it out on the table

" Now Mr. Potter what I am going to need you to do is pace a drop of your blood on this parchment and it will tell me all the houses you have inherited."

Harry nodded his head as he stuck the tip of his wand to his finger and muttering a muffled spell. He flinched as the tip of his finger began to ooze bright red blood. He place his finger on the parchment then quickly pulled back and writing began to appear on the page.

_Harold James Potter_

_Son of Lily and James potter_

_Born 31 July 1980_

_Lineage_

_Slytherin_

_Gryffindor_

_Potter_

_Black_

" Well Mr. Potter it looks like you are more pure blooded than you thought."

" I care not about all of that nonsense. I want the remaining twenty percent of my vaults to go into a single joint vault for Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley."

" I get the feeling that you are in need of other things." the goblin said as he looked at the boy across the table.

" Ahh yes i almost forgot. I am going to need papers verifying my identity. Now I can't go back as Harry Potter so I have to have a different name, but I am sure u can come up with something." Harry said smiling at the all knowing goblin.

" Very well then. I am assuming that you are going to need this by a certain date."

" Yes you have two days to get everything ready for me."

" It will be done Mr. Potter."

Nodding his head Harry left Gringotts and walked back into Flourish and Blotts using the floo once more, he quickly made his way back to the common rooms of Gryffindor tower. Taking the time turner out of his robes he turned it four time in the opposite direction and watched as time began to speed up then slow back down to normal. Ron and Hermione were there waiting for him.

" So how did it go?" the girl said as she took the necklace back from her friend.

" Everything is set." he said grinning at his two best friends.

" Great!" Ron said clapping his hands together.

" I did find something out though."

" What is that?" Hermione said with interest in her eyes.

" I found out that I inherited Slytherin and Gryffindor vaults."

" Really! That is amazing."

"Yeah I know. Its hard to believe that I am more pure blooded than anyone in this school." Harry said laughing loudly.

" Imagine what Malfoy would say if he ever found out." Ron said grinning from ear to ear.

" It's a shame that he will never find out." Harry said snickering.

**I want to thank those that am reviewed my first chapter and I hoped everyone liked my second chapter. I am surprised that I was able to get past the 2000 word mark lol. I made it. Review review review please. They make me want to write **

**virus-of-blossoms and CrimsonRose18**

***spell used to dislodge and object in a choking persons throat.**


End file.
